


That Honnouji Show

by aloisciel231



Category: Kill la Kill, That '70s Show
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Incest, Non-Canon Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloisciel231/pseuds/aloisciel231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>** 'Special Brownies' have traces of weed</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. That 70's Pilot

Season 1; Episode 1

 

 

Ryuko sat in her basement, with Satsuki, Gamagori and Sanegayama. Upstairs, the sisters' parents were having a party, and that meant alcohol.

"Ryuko, it's time" Gamagori looked up at her.

"Why don't you do it?" She scowled.

"Because it's your house" He retorted.

"Your house" Sanegayama repeated.

"Listen to them up there, the party has reached critical mass, in ten minutes, there will be no, more, beer opportunities" Gamagori growled.

"If my dad catches me copping beers he'll kill me" Ryuko sighed, leaning back.

"I'm willing to take that risk" Gamagori slapped her back gently.

"Don't worry about it, just remain calm, keep moving" Sanegayama had his input.

"And most of all, don't get sucked into his hair" Satsuki looked over, leaning forward slightly.

"What's wrong with dad's hair..?" Ryuko frowned.

"Just, don't look at it" Satsuki sat back.

"Oh and Ryuko" Gamagori stood up, looking her in the eye, "Cold, definitely cold"

Ryuko made her way upstairs, weaving through the masses of guests and grabbing two cans of beer, before walking over and grabbing another three.

"Ryuko"

She looked up, seeing her father and putting the cans down.

"Oh, hey dad, what the hell happened to your hair...?"

"It's a perm, your mother's idea"

"Looks like a poodle's ass..." She mumbled.

"Ryuko, don't use the 'ass' word, you're still in high school"

"Yes, sir"

Jakuzure's father walked over.

"How much did the dealership offer for the cruiser?" He asked.

"A measly $400" Ishin mumbled, downing a beer.

"I'll take the cruiser" Ryuko looked over, "I don't care if it's a pump-sucker"

Ishin nodded, "Say, what you got there Ryuko?"

"Beer, I found it, just sitting, you know, around" She bit her lip.

"Put them away" He narrowed his eyes.

"I intend to, sir"

Ragyo walked over, "Ryuko, on your way to the basement, put these in the fridge" She handed her another two cans.

Ryuko nodded, running off and dashing down the stairs with the four beer cans.

"He's alive!" Sanegayama smirked.

"Good news, dad is thinking of giving me the Vista Cruiser" She smirked.

"You're getting a car?" Sanegayama. looked up.

"Have I told you how incredibly attractive you are?" Satsuki hummed.

"What?" Ryuko frowned.

"What?" Satsuki repeated.

"Uh no.." She sat down.

"You told me she was cute" Sanegayama cracked open the beer.

"No I didn't" She snorted.

"I remember, because you said no to say anything in front of Ryuko" He sipped away at the drink.

"Let's focus on the important things, Matoi stole something" Gamagori rose his can.

"To Matoi!" They all said.

After a few days, Jakuzure, Sanegayama, Ryuko and Satsuki were in Jakuzure's lounge, watching a film.

"So, what's the deal on the Vista Cruiser?" Sanegayama looked over at Ryuko.

"The deal is, there is no deal yet" She sighed.

"How are we gonna get to the concert?" He frowned.

"Shut up...!" Satsuki growled.

"What concert?" Jakuzure looked over.

"Todd Rundgren" Sanegayama hummed nervously.

"When?" She asked again.

"This weekend"

"Who's going?"

"Myself, Ryuko, Satsuki, Sanegayama, Mako and the foreign kid, Inumouta"

"So, pretty much everyone?" Jakuzure rose a brow.

"And you"

"Thank you for telling me, Sanegayama" Jakuzure hissed.

"I'm getting a soda" Ryuko stood, walking out.

"Yeah" Satsuki followed.

"Yep, me too-" Sanegayama stood up.

"Sit down!" Jakuzure forced him down, "You don't want me to go to the concert, is that it?"

"I didn't know if you liked music"

"Sanegayama.."

"I didn't invite you because I know you really don't like them, including Satsuki"

"Did you tell them that?"

"No"

"Don't tell our private conversations to other people. /We/ have to have our own private conversations"

"Also, I didn't think you'd be interested in Todd Rundgren" He chuckled nervously, "I mean, like you said, he's no Frampton"

"I love Todd Runddamen" She sighed, "I have the 45 of Hello, it's me. Remember the night we listened to it? We can have fun at the concert too, especially in the car on the way back"

"..Okay" He smiled, "You can go"

"Only if you want me to" She pouted.

"I want you to" He hummed, "Jakuzure, I guess you're going to the concert with us"

"I can't wait" She purred, So, Sanegayama, you wanna go back to your house and listen to Todd Grunion records?" She smirked, caressing his cheek.

"Yeah, sure" He stood up.

"Okay, bye" Satsuki walked in.

"You kids have fun" Ryuko smirked, following Satsuki.

"Bye" Sanegayama walked out.

"Bye, bye, now" Jakuzure followed him.

"They're so darn cute" Satsuki chuckled.

"Minute you turn your back, they go at it like dogs" Ryuko smirked to herself.

"They're frisky, you can't leave them alone" Satsuki sat down, yawning.

"You know, mum thinks that we shouldn't be left alone" Ryuko looked over.

"Us?"

"Yeah"

"We're alone now" She looked her in the eye.

"Ryuko, relax, we've been living with each other forever, you could've had me when I was four"

"Really? And there I was, all day long on the hippity hop" Ryuko rolled her eyes playfully.

"Stupid" Satsuki laughed.

"Stupid"

"Stupid"

"Ever since yesterday, I can't stop thinking about you. I mean, I've know you my whole life"

"I want you" Satsuki looked at her seriously.

"I want you so bad" Ryuko looked back.

"Ryuko, it's a car"

Ryuko shrugged, pulling her into a deep kiss, in which her sister returned. 

 

 

(not complete)


	2. Celebration Day

Season 5; Episode 25

It was the day before graduation, Gamagori loading an eight seater with the bags of Satsuki, Ryuko, Mako, Jakuzure, Sanegayama, Inumouta and his own.

Satsuki held her sister's hand, smiling gently. Ryuko kissed her cheek softly.

"Alright, everyone get in" Satsuki rounded them all up.

One by one, they got into the van. Gamagori got into the driver seat.

Mako, Jakuzure and Sanegayama were in the middle, and then Satsuki, Ryuko and Inumouta were in the back.

The trunk was filled with bags, tents, sleeping bags and other things they would need to keep entertained whilst camping.

Gamgagori started the engine and backed out of the driveway, driving off. Ryuko kissed the corner of Satsuki's mouth, and Satsuki's head turned to kiss the delinquent.

Mako turned back and giggled, grinning.

Jakuzure sighed, "Get a room"

"Hey, you can't talk" Ryuko scowled.

Satsuki rubbed her back gently, holding Ryuko close.

After three hours in the car, they finally arrived at the campsite and started to unpack the car. Gamagori and Saneyagama started pitching tents whilst everyone stretched.

Mako clung to Gamagori like a monkey, humming softly. Ryuko sat on a log and sighed softly, rubbing her eyes. Satsuki played with her hair, gently curling the red streak of fibres around her finger, causing the girl to shudder and bite her lip.

"Sorry" Satsuki said, kissing Ryuko's head and stopping.

Inumouta waited for them to pitch the tents before putting his things into his tent, the others doing the same.

Ryuko and Satsuki shared a tent, as did Gamagori and Mako. Sangeyama, Jakuzure and Inumouta had seperate tents, not wanting to share a tent with any of the others. Once they were completely set up, night had already fallen.

They all sat around a campfire, watching the flames.

"You know, being out here, under the stars and sitting on the grass, makes me really glad I'm not poor" Jakuzure sighed, yawning.

"Hey...I'm going to tell them that ghost to rile them up, and then you jump out of the bushes and scream" Satsuki whispered to Ryuko.

Ryuko smirked, "You're as wicked as you are gorgeous" She stood up, walking away from the group.

Satsuki looked up, "You know, it really creeps me out after what happened to those kids"

"What kids?" Inumouta's voice shook slightly.

"You know, the ones that disappeared not too long ago. The police came to have a look, but all they could find were bloody drag marks that led to the lake. They then heard, almost a whisper, 'I am the lady of the lake, I am the lady of the lake' and yeah, you'll know when she's coming because she screams before she kills" Satsuki hummed, "Let's see if we can, /hear her/"

There was silence.

"I said, let's see if we can hear her..!"

"Yeah uh Satsuki..I'm stuck in a thorn bush" Ryuko mumbled.

Satsuki grumbled.

"I'm going down to the lake" Jakuzure stood up, walking off.

"It's weird, that this is our last night all together" Ryuko hummed.

"It's too weird to think about, lets do something else" Satsuki looked down at her.

"Well there's the tent" She said, gesturing to the tent, "I'll tell you what, I'll go in, strip down, and just lay there" Ryuko purred.

"Let's go skinny dipping" She grinned, standing up, "Meet me by the lake in five"

"You mean..I need to go there alone?"

"Yeah"

"..That's cool"

With that, Satsuki walked off.

Sanegayama smirked, 'Now..do I spend my last hours in Japan eating smores, or, watch Jakuzure's breasts swigging in the chilly night air' He though to himself before standing up, "I choose boobs!"

Mako frowned slightly, watching him run off towards the lake.

Ryuko walked to the lake, finding a pair of panties and a bra sitting on a rock.

"Oh yeah" She grinned, stripping down and walking over to the water, "Why hello, my little, sex muffin?"

"RYUKO!" Jakuzure screeched.

It took Ryuko a moment to process what she had said before screaming and running off, picking her clothes up in the process and continuing to scream.

"Did you hear that?" Gamagori looked over.

"It's the lady of the lake! She screams and then she kills!" Inumouta exclaimed, bolting into his tent.

'There is she oh boy, now, time to turn on the charm' Sanegayama thought to himself, "Hey Jakuzure are you naked or are you just happy to see me?"

"OH MY GOD SANEGAYAMA"

"OH MY GOD SATSUKI" He backed up slightly, 'Steady oh boy, say something smooth' He thought before calling out, "Nice honkers!"

Satsuki hissed, starting to throw rocks at him continuously.

"You like to throw things huh?"

A few hours after that had happened, everyone was back at the campsite.

"It was awful, I saw Jakuzure, and everything just went blank and I just ran Satsuki, I just ran away. Then I heard this high pitched scream, and it was me"

"Yeah, well I have bigger problems. Sanegayama is a good artist, he's going to paint me onto a nuddie poster and sell it to every asshole in the Kanto region or where ever the hell he's from, I'm going to be miss nude Kanto"

"Check out that fire baby, yep, if there's something I'm good at it's turning a small fire into a big one. Man, that guitar shape log is roaring! Is that my guitar?" Inumouta hummed.

"Yep, the nice warm sound" Gamagori smirked.

"Dick" Inumouta lunged at Gamagori.

"Back down dick, Mako doesn't want you!"

"Yeah?! She still has feelings for me and you know it!"

"Okay okay guys stop it! This isn't fun for me anymore!" Mako squeezed her way in between them.

"What?" Inumouta frowned, "What do you mean fun for you?"

"I didn't say that" Mako looked up at him.

"Yeah you did, hey what are you trying to do?" Gamagori growled slightly.

"You're getting your kicks watching us jump through hoops over you"

"Yeah, we can jump through hoops, I'm good at that I would've won that" Gamagori snorted.

"Alright I'm done with this Mako, you choose now, me or him"

"Yeah, who's it gonna be?"

"Wait what?" Mako frowned.

"What's the matter? You don't know?" Inumouta rose a brow.

"No I don't know..!" She hissed, storming off.

"Wow, dramaaa~" Satsuki giggled.

"Yeah, for a moment I forgot about Jakazure's wet naked ass" She shook her head rapidly, "Oh god.."

"Wait..where is Jakuzure...? and Where's Sanegayama?"

The two were in the back of the car, Sanegayama's arm around Jakuzure, both naked.

"That was incredible huh?" Sanegayama smirked.

"..It was okay" Jakuzure murmured.

"Okay's good enough for me"

~~The next morning~

Ryuko got out of the tent with Satsuki, taking in a deep breath.

"Y'know, I don't know if it's the mountain air, or the poison from the thorn bush, but I slept great" Ryuko grinned.

"Oh my god, it's almost ten thirty! We're late for graduation!" Satsuki's eyes widened.

The whole group packed up rapidly, roughly balling up the tents and putting away their things, running to where they parked the car, or at least they though they did.

"Wait guys, where's the car?" Mako frowned, looking around.

"I think it's obvious Mako, the lady of the lake stole it!" Inumouta hissed.

"Why would a ghost need a van?" Gamagori frowned.

"What's she gonna do?! Hitch a ride?!"

"Who's gonna pick up a ghost?!" Inumouta scowled.

"Oh my god, Jakuzure and Sanegayama, they probably took it to mess with us"

"Oh man, I'm gonna kill him" Ryuko growled.

"If I'm right about the lady of the lake, and I think I am, they might already be dead" Inumouta whined.

After a right in the back of a pig truck, they finally made it back, though missed their graduation.

"Wow, what a great day, not only did we miss our own graduation , but we got to ride in the back of a pig truck" Ryuko sighed.

"Yeah well, when we went around a corner, one of those pigs went to third base on me" Satsuki growled.

"I need a shower.." Mako whined.

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere, you haven't given us an answer yet" Gamagori stopped her.

"Yeah who's it gonna be?" Inumouta looked down at her.

"You know what, I can't talk about love right now, the bottom of my jeans have something brown on them!" Mako walked off.

Ragyo and Ishin walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ishin growled.

"I have waited, eighteen years for my graduation picture. I want you all back here at five o'clock sharp in your caps and gowns ready to say cheese, is that clear?!" Ragyo hissed.

"Yeah yeah"

"Fine"

Ryuko held up Sanegayama, "Hey, who leaves the keys in the ignition?!"

"When I put the keys in my pocket it distracts from my natural bulge, god!"

Once five o'clock hit, everyone was in the front of the house and had their photo taken. Ryuko's car was packed with Satsuki and her own stuff, boxes filled with things.

Ryuko slid into the car after changing out of her gown, starting the car and waiting for Satsuki. After saying her goodbyes, Satsuki slipped into the passenger seat and smiled, kissing Ryuko's cheek.

"Finally, we can be away from these morons" She chuckled, half serious half joking.

And with that, Ryuko backed out of the driveway and onto the road, driving off towards the horizon.


	3. Dine 'n' Dash

Sanegayama walked into Ryuko and Satsuki’s basement. 

“Hey guys, guess what I just got?”

Inumouta looked over at him, “V.D?”

“Pfft, no. A hundred bucks!” He exclaimed. 

“So..money to treat your V.D?” Ryuko smirked, looking up at the green haired male. 

“No. My grandmother gave me this money. See, my mom told her that she needed to bleach her whiskers and I was like, I go, ‘What whiskers?’ Which is a total lie, ‘cause she’s got these honkin’ whiskers. But then it made her so happy she gave me a hundred bucks” He beamed, clearly happy with himself. 

Jakuzure looked over, only partially paying attention, “No offence Sanegayama, but your mom’s not one to talk. I mean-whoo!”

“Hey! My mother is a beautiful woman. Apologise” He hissed. 

Inumouta sighed, “Sorry..”

“She’s nice” Satsuki hummed. 

“Sorry..” Ryuko mumbled. 

“Whisker face” Jakuzure snickered. 

“All right, thank you. Now, we gotta go celebrate this hundred bucks. Let’s all go out to dinner - Someplace expensive. Someplace nice” 

Gamagori was quiet, only then looking up, “Let’s go to the Vineyard. My new lady love, Mako, works there”

“Mako from the concert? Have you guys gone out again?” Satsuki glanced over.

Gamagori shook his head, “No”

“So, have you guys hung out at school?” Ryuko yawned. 

He shook his head again, “No”

Jakuzure scowled, getting annoyed, “Talked on the phone..?”

“No”

Sanegayama chuckled, “Have you had any contact with her at all?”

“No”

Inumouta looked over, “So Mako’s your new lady?”

“Yes”

“That’s great”

“Thank you”

~The Vineyard~

The group where sitting at a large table, and had just finished their dinner. Gamagori was staring at Mako, humming to himself.

“There she is. Isn’t she lovely? She reminds of the song ‘Isn’t she lovely?’ Here she comes. Here she comes. Watch me impress her” He cleared his throat. 

Mako skipped over.

“Hi Gamagori!” She grinned. 

Gamagori tensed, becoming nervous as he stood, “Hello Mako”

“I just came over to say hi” She giggled. 

“Hi”

“Hi! Bye” She walked away from the table.

Gamagori sat back down, “Did you see how I played her?”

Satsuki looked over at Sanegayama, “Hey Sanegayama, thanks for dinner. It was great”

Ryuko grinned, “Yeah, it was delicious”

Sanegayama smiled, “Hey guys, no need to thank me. I’m happy to do it” He looked at the bill, then put it back, “Okay. Everybody ready?”

Ryuko frowned, “Uh, don’t you have to pay first?”

“I’m not paying”

“What?” Satsuki growled.

“What, did you think I was paying?” He chuckled.

Ryuko hissed, “Yes. Sanegayama, we don’t have any money”

“You don’t need any. People, we are on a ‘dine and dash’ here. Oh, yeah. ‘Cause the only thing better than eating lobster, is eating lobster and hauling ass. Let’s haul ass!” He attempted to get up, but Ryuko grabbed his arm and pulled him down again. 

Ryuko growled, “What they hell are you thinking? You said you’d take care of it”

“And I took care of it by planning the ‘dine and dash’ “

“Sanegayama, we’re not doing it” Satsuki scowled. 

“Why not? Guys, we’re making memories here” He sighed, slumping back into the chair. 

“It’s wrong” She glared dagger at him, crossing her arms. 

“Wrong? Or hilarious?” He smirked. 

“Wrong, you dill-hole!” Ryuko slapped him upside the back of the head. 

“Or hilariously wrong. I like it. But then again, I’m from the underbelly of society, so-“

Gamagori called a waiter over, “Uh, yes, excuse me. Um, would you please send your finest imported beer to Mako and tell her that when I said ‘Hi’ what I mean was, ‘I’ll take you like a stallion.’ You got that? Like a stallion?”

The waiter walked away. 

“Gamagori, stop ordering stuff” Jakuzure growled. 

“Okay, you need to chill out. Didn’t you hear Sanegayama? The Vineyard is having a dine-and-dash promotion. Everything is free”

“It’s not free Gamagori. ‘Dine and dash’ is when you run out without paying”

“So it’s stealing?”

Jakuzure nodded. 

“This isn’t going to help me Mako, is it?”

She shook her head. 

“Excuse me” He grumbled. 

He stood, whispering in Satsuki’s who then whispered in Ryuko’s ear to wet her finger and she shoved it into Sanegayama’s ear. 

“Hey!” He scowled. 

“That’s from me you son of a bitch” Gamagori glared at him, sitting back down and grumbling under his breath. 

They continue to sit down and bicker, all staring down Sanegayama. 

“Sanegayama, I have never dined and dashed and I’m not about to start now” Jakuzure said, crossing her arms. 

Sanegayama chuckled nervously, “Uh, well.. Remember when we went to nice restaurants and I told you to wait in the car while I paid? Did you ever wonder why I was /running/ to the car?”

“Oh, my god. I’m a thief” She whimpered. 

“I think technically you’re an accessory” Inumouta looked up from his phone.

Ryuko snorted, “Which should make you happy, because you love accessories, earring, bracelets, candles, bows..”

“Shut up!”

Gamagori walked over to Mako, smirking, “So, did you enjoy your pilsner? Did you get the message about the stallion?”

Mako hissed, “Okay, look, okay? You can’t send /beer/ to the hostess podium, okay? I almost got fired. So just pretend you don’t know me, okay?”

He growled, “I don’t think I do know you Mako” He stormed back to the table, sitting down, “Mako has upset. I can’t wait to dine and dash on her ass- her beautiful ass” He mumbled, 

Inumouta sighed, “I’ll go first”

Satsuki looked over at him, “Inumouta, we’re not doing this. And especially not you, because you’re on probation”

“So what?”

“So what? You get caught, you go to jail, and I’ve heard nothing good about jail” Ryuko scowled. 

“I haven’t done one illegal thing since I got probation” He sighed. 

“So what, you’re mad because you haven’t committed any crimes since your last crime?” Ryuko rose a brow.

“Yeah, so I’m going” He slid on his jacket and started walking. 

Mako walked over to Inumouta, “Can I help you?”

All the staff look at Inumouta and he shook his head.

“No” He ran back to the table.

“What happened?” Sanegayama asked, looking over. 

“This place is like Alcatraz. There’s no way out”

Ryuko sighed. 

“I can’t do it. I’ve gone soft. I’m like Matoi. It sickens me”

Ryuko growled lowly, “I’m not soft! So you can’t do it. I wonder why. Why, oh, why?”

“Oh I know!” Satsuki looked over at her. 

“Yes Satsuki?”

“Because it’s wrong” She nodded. 

“That’s right, Miss Kiryuin. It’s wrong” Ryuko glared. 

Sanegayama sighed, “Gee, what a surprise. Mom and Dad don’t want to do it”

“We are not Mom and Dad. And we’re not leaving without paying young man” Satsuki rose her voice. 

"Fine. I'll pay for the stupid dinner. Now just give me your stupid keys... so I can get my money out of your stupid car” Sanegayama held out his hand and obtained the keys, “Stupid"

 

Gamagori was talking to himself, “I don't care if you're in the freakin' Olympics about to run the freakin' hundred-yard dash... If someone sends you a beer, you say thank you... and drink the freakin’ beer"

 

Satsuki looked over at Ryuko, "Um, Ryukp? Did Sanegayama leave his money at home? 'Cause he just drove away in the Vista Cruiser” 

 

Ryuko frowned, "What? No. No, he wouldn't ditch us"

 

"Are you sure? 'Cause as he drove past he was doing this” She made a face, mouthing, ‘I got ya!'

Ryuko shook her head, "No. Satsuki, he's kidding. He wouldn't ditch us"

 

Later...

 

"He ditched us!” Ryuko Hissed. 

 

Gamagori stood, "I’m sure he's right outside. I'll go get him"

 

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, “Gamagori, I don't know.."

 

"Don't worry. I'll go and get the money and come back. You can trust me"

 

Later...

 

Satsuki roared, "He's not coming back!"

 

Ryuko scowled, "And we trusted him"

 

Jakuzure growled, "Foreigners lie. You know what? I'm just gonna call my dad, and he'll  
come pay for our dinner"

 

Ryuko nodded, "Okay, but, Jakuzure, if you don't come back…"

 

“Ryuko, please. I'm not immature like those idiots"

 

Later...

 

Satsuki balled her hands into fists, "She is immature like those idiots!"

 

Inumouta groaned, "I can't believe I got stuck here with the squares"

  

Satsuki growled, "We're not squares!"

  

Ryuko sighed, “Satsuki, settle down. You don't want to upset your stomach"

Inumouta took a deep breath, "This is bad. If I'm not fighting against the system, I am the system.  
Screw it. I'm going” He sprinted out of the restaurant. 

Ryuko and Satsuki were the only ones left, sitting there in silence.

The waited walked over, “Okay I can take the check now. Or whenever..or now”

Ryuko looked up, “Uh..two more Bananas Foster please”

The waiter walked away. 

“Ryuko, what are you doing?”

"I'm stalling. They'll come back. I mean, joke's over, you know?”

~In Satsuki and Ryuko’s basement~

Sanegayama, Inumouta, Jakuzure and Gamagori sitting in the circle.

“The best thing about this joke, it just keeps going and going” Inumouta laughed, “And not only did we break the law..we screwed our friends while breaking the law” He smirked. 

Sanegayama laughed, “How dumb was she to give me the car keys? I mean, who here trusts me?”

“No way” Inumouta yawned.

“Not me” Jakuzure hummed. 

“Thank you!” Sanegayama beamed. 

“You know what? Stolen food, does take better” Jakuzure grinned. 

“Guys, I feel bad about Ryuko and Satsuki. Maybe we should figure out a way to help them"

“Sure, we could do that. Or..we could ask ourselves, ‘how can we make this worse?’” Inumouta looked around the group. 

Ryuko grumbled, folding her arms on the table and burying her face into them, "I can't believe those guys screwed us like this"

Satsuki nodded, sighing, "Well, at least we still have each other"

"You know what? You're right Satsuki. I can't count on much in this crazy world, but I can always count on you"

Satsuki smiled, kissing her cheek, "That is so true. I have to go to the bathroom"

“Okay”

Satsuki stood.

"Hey! Why don't you just sit your lyin' ass down?"

She looked down at her younger sister, “Ryuko, don't you trust me?"

Ryuko laughed, "Not as far as I can throw you, and that ain't far"

"How can you say that? Okay, so I noticed the fire exit was next to the bathroom. Doesn't mean I'd use it. I happened to notice it, that's all. It's very convenient” Satsuki narrowed her eyes. 

Ryuko shook her head, “Satsuki, don't you see what's happening? They've turned us against each other"

Satsuki nodded, "You're right. I was gonna use the fire exit. I was!"

Ryuko rubbed her head, "You know why they do this? Because they know we won't get them back. We're responsible, mature "Mom and Dad." We just.... We won't stoop to their level"

Satsuki smirked, "Well, damn it, let's stoop to their level or an even lower level"

"Yeah. Oh, I'm with you, baby, yeah. There's just one problem. We can't do  
it from in here"

The pair look at each other, standing up and taking a deep breath as they prepared to run.

Ryuko whimpered, "If I don't make it... tell Mama I'm sorry"

"Don't talk like that. You'll tell her yourself”

They sprint out of the restaurant yelling, not turning back.

 

Later..

 

The four were down in the basement, sitting around the T.V. Ryuko and Satsuki walk in.

Ryuko was the first to speak, "Okay, you guys. Okay. Good one last night. You know, ditching us at the restaurant and everything"

Sanegayama cackled, "Yeah, we got you so bad!"

Satsuki rolled her eyes, "You really did. We laughed and laughed. To show you guys we're such good sports...we made you guys a batch of special brownies"

Gamagori looked up immediately, "Special brownies**. Like the special kind of special?”

Satsuki smirked, nodding, "The best kind of special"

The group eat the brownies, except from Satsuki and Ryuko, who stand back and watch.

Sanegayama frowned, "Something's wrong. I don't feel special"

Jakuzure nodded in agreement, "Me neither"

Inumouta agreed, "Yeah, I don't think those were special brownies"

Ryuko chuckled, "Oh, no, no. They're special. Say, Satsuki, do you have any more of that  
special ingredient we used?” She looked over at the taller female. 

Satsuki shifted, humming, "Well, I certainly do, Ryuko,” She pulled out a square packet, "Chocolate Super-Lax"

Sanegayama frowned, “You didn’t?"

Ryuko nodded, "We did” She laughed, enjoying the look on their faces.

 

Satsuki smirked, wrapping an arm around her sister’s waist, "We so did. Now maybe you'll think twice before screwing us"

 

Inumouta laughed, "Well, nice try, 'cause I don't feel any…”

He groaned, and then the rest followed, Jakuzure and Sanegayama starting to scream as the four ran for the stairs, pushing each other out of the way. Gamagori didn’t make it, so frantically looked for a way out.

“Shit! I’m last” He exclaimed, running to the door and opening it before screaming, seeing Mako.

“Ay, no!”

“I know. You’re surprised to see me right? And upset” Mako spoke quickly.

Gamagori nodded, ‘dancing, "Yes, many things are upset"

"Okay, listen. Okay, listen, Gamagori,”

Gamagori was moaning and groaning, starting to jump up and down. 

"About last night... I know you were angry, and you have every right to be. But you know what this was? Our first fight!”

Gamagori was ready to push her out of the way as he continued to try and hold his bowel as best he could. 

"And it made us a real couple...if you can forgive me"

Gamamgori nodded slightly, "Fine. Move away from the door"

"So we're okay?”

He groaned. 

"Good. Now let's make up like a real couple"

Mako tried to kiss him, but he pushed her out of the way and ran, yelling.

“You bastards!” He yelled at the pair.

“Hey Gamagori! Wait up!” Mako ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** 'Special Brownies' have traces of weed


	4. The Candian Trip (Season 3, episode 23)

Ryuko, Inumouta and Gamagori are checking out a map in Ryuko’s basement, sitting on the couch. Ryuko nodded to herself. 

“Alright guys, this is no sweat. If we leave right after school, we should make it to Jakuzure’s ski cabin by like six o’clock” She hummed, stretching out.

She folded the map, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. They were planning a trip to go skiing with everyone, and hoping that everything went accordingly, it would work out quite nicely. 

Gamagori chuckled, “I can’t wait. A trip to my favorite place. Anywhere but here”

“And I’m betting that Alpine Valley is gonna give the Kid many make out opportunities with Satsuki this weekend. The Kid is in” Ryuko grinned, oddly pleased with herself. 

Gamagori frowned, “What’s with the whole ‘Kid’ thing?”

“It’s cool… It’s not cool? “ She looked over at the pair meekly. 

Inumouta shook his head, staring her dead in the eyes, “Not cool” 

Sanegayama walked in suddenly, extremely happy with himself with a smug grin plastered on his face.

“Guess who made out with Mako Mankanshoku behind the gym?” He cocked his eysbrows, acting as if it were the coolest thing he’d ever done.

Gamagori growled lowly, glaring at Sanegayama. The giant had quite the crush on Mankanshoku, though of course, would never admit it. Only Satsuki knew, and that’s the way he wanted it to be.

Inumouta glanced over at him, setting his phone down, “Everyone” He spoke in a ‘captain obvious’ tone.

Sanegayama shook his head, still grinning, “No, me!”

Ryuko rolled her eyes, “Sanegayama, a lot of people hang out behind the gym”

He nodded in agreement, “Yeah, that’s what’s so great about it. Everybody saw it!” 

Gamagori rolled his eyes, “Oh, that’s great! Because then, everybody can tell Jakuzure you asshat!”

Ryuko nodded, “Mhmm, yeah, and then she’s gonna dump you and we won’t be able to go up to her ski cabin”

He shook his head, “She’s never gonna find out” He crossed his arms. 

Jakuzure walked in, clearly upset, frustrated and annoyed, all at the same time. She frowned, glaring daggers at Sanegayama. 

“You are a dog Sanegayama! A dirty, dirty dog!” She hissed, yelling at him.

He looked around innocently, “What did I do?” 

“You kissed Mako Mankanshoku, remember?!” Inumouta scowled. 

Sanegayama shrieked in humiliation, his cheeks blaring red as he attempted to regain his cool. 

Jakuzure sneered, fire dancing in her eyes, “I trusted you Sanegayama, and now all my friends are laughing at me! Even the band! I can’t even show my face in the third floor bathroom anymore! And that’s the two star bathroom!”

Sanegayama whined, if he were a dog, his tail would be in between his legs, “But, I..” He cowered. 

“No, Sanegayama. We’re through” She growled. 

Sanegayama choked out a laugh,, “Okay, if that’s the way you want it, we’re through. And Monday, when we get back from that ski trip, it’s over!”

Jakuzure snorted, “No Sanegyama, no, no, no, no, no. You won’t be skiing this weekend”

“Oh, that’s just great Jakuzure. Cancel the ski trip and disappoint all our friends!”

She waved her hand, brushing him off, “Oh no no no. We are still going”

Sanegayama looked over at the trio sitting on the couch. 

“Well, they’re surely not going without me. Right guys?” He looked them all in the eye.

None of them made a sound, merely returning to their phones.

“Oh, and did I mention my parents are not coming? So it’ll just be us..” She giggled, staring at him deviously. 

Ryuko turned and held out her arms to Sanegayama, a smug grin on her face. 

“So, we’ll see you Monday!”

 

~Kiryuin/Matoi KITCHEN~ 

 

Ishiin was leaning over the kitchen counter, looking over at Ragyo who was sitting at the dining table. 

“So, Ryuko and Satsuki are going away for the weekend” He started a conversation with his wife. 

The woman didn’t turn to look at him, continuing to sketch in a large sketchbook. 

“Uh huh..” She responded, though with little effort. 

“All the house to ourselves” He continued. 

“Uh huh..” She took a sip of her coffee, before continuing her work. 

“You know what that means” He grinned

Ragyo rolled her eyes, looking over at him, “Dinner in front of the T.V…”

Ishiin smirked, giving her a sexual look, “No”

“You dog!” She threw an apple at him, which she had grabbed from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. 

Ryuko walked in, giving a weird look but dismissing it. She walked over to her dad, grabbing a bag of lemon sours from the cupboard near him. 

“Now, Ryuko, you’re gonna be driving in snow, so I’ll put together an emergency roadside kit for you. In case something happens” He explained. 

She nodded, smiling, “Okay, that’d be great”

“Preparation makes all the difference Ryuko. Take kitty litter. I can’t tell you how many times kitty litter got me out of a tight spot…” 

He continued to talk, but Ryuko wasn’t listening. In fact, she was daydreaming. 

/Satsuki and herself are at the cabin. A fire is burning in the fireplace. They’re making out, a blanket covering their naked bodies. The kiss ends and Ryuko takes a sip of his champagne.  
‘Oh god Ryuko’ Satsuki purred.  
She takes her hand out from under the blanket. She is holding a road flare.  
‘Oh, it’s a road flare’ She said, slightly disappointed.  
Ryuko snickered, ‘A road flare can save your life’/

She snapped back into reality, with Ishiin slightly glaring at her. 

“I said a road flare can save your life!” 

Ryuko blinked, “What...oh Check. Right, road flare! Right”

Ragyo looked over, smiling sickly, “Okay now good. How was school today?” 

“Oh, okay. You know my P E teacher Coach Wilson? Well, he had this crusty stuff on the corner of his lip. So Sanegayama says to him, Sanegayama says: ‘Hey Coach, check out that crusty stuff…”

She continued to talk, but then it was Ishiin’s turn to start daydreaming.

/He and Ragyo are on the couch kissing. She pulls away and we see Ishiin with a full head of hair./

He came back to reality with Ryuko calling him.

“Dad, dad, dad are you even listening?”

He chuckled, “Of course I’m listening. And you know what I’m hearing? You need to buckle down. I’ve told you over and over again that school is so important. What you do now determines…”

Now Ragyo had started to daydream.  
/Ragyo is on her back, stretched out.  
‘Oh Ishiin, that is so good! Oh, uh, right there, uh, oh, that hasn’t been touched in years!’  
Ishiin was merely dusting a lamp, that hadn’t been dusted for years, especially by himself./

The two were staring at her, and once she snapped out of it, she shook her head hard and returning to her sketchbook, silent. 

 

~Kiryuin/Matoi DRIVEWAY~ 

Inumouta was holding a rolled up sleeping bag, waiting for Ryuko. He walked over to Satsuki. 

“Hey Satsuki, I brought my double sleeping back, you know?” He tried to sweet talk her.

“Great! Can Ryuko and I borrow it?” She grinned.

He glared at her, and she backed off, walking away.

Gamagori walked over, “Inumouta, watching you fail over and over..it is like Charlie Brown and the football!”

“Yeah, I just don’t get it..” He grumbled. 

“No, because Ryuko already has it!”

Gamagori chuckled, yet Inumouta was not amused and once Gamagori saw this, he stopped laughing. 

~Kiryuin/Matoi KITCHEN~ 

Ryuko walked into the kitchen, carrying a sleeping bag and she found Sanegayama, waiting for her.

“Oh. Hey Sanegayama, um, look, I just wanna make sure we’re cool ‘cause this weekend is like really important for me and Satsuki…so thanks for understanding” She grinned, starting to head out. 

“Sanegayama: Yeah, I understand. I understand that we’re not friends anymore” He grumbled.

“Okay, look man, you brought this on yourself” She scowled, turning and looking over at him.

“I know I did, but that’s no reason for me to suffer!” 

Ryuko shook her head, “No that is a great reason for you to suffer! What…? I’m going!”

Ryuko walked out of the house and headed for the driveway.

“Fine, go! See if I care! Oh, come on man! We’re…”

Sanegayama ran after her, and finds that everybody had already arrived. He stopped, looking at the, all. 

~Kiryuin/Matoi DRIVEWAY~ 

Ishiin handed a box to Ryuko, which was filled with all sorts of things. Ryuko loaded it into the car, closing the trunk and walking over to him

“That what your emergency roadside kit” He nodded to her.

Ryuko looked in it, frowning, “Kitty litter..? Oh, kitty litter, right!” 

“Um honey, I put some sandwiches in your duffel bag. Now, um, why do you need such a big bag of oregano” 

“Satsuki likes oregano” She grinned. 

Ragyo started laughed, as did Ryuko. Ryuko then stopped, sliding into the driver seat. 

“Okay, stay warm!” Ragyo yelled. 

Ryuko started the car, everyone putting on their seatbelts.

Sanegayama whined, “Okay, I see what’s going on! You’re not really going skiing! This is all just a gag! You’re just trying to get me all worked up so you can go: ‘Oh just kidding buddy!’ Yeah, you got me. That’s a nice burn!”

Ryuko rolled down the window, looking up at him, “It sure is… bye-bye”

She backed out of the driveway, her parents waving them off.

Sanegayama hung around, waiting.

“Oh, she’s not going! She’ll be back! Yup, any second now… she’s probably just going around the block. I gotta hand it to her. She got me there! That’s a major burn! Yup… There she is!” 

Ishiin and Ragyo walked inside, leaving Sanegayama alone. 

“I knew it! Uh, no, that’s not her..”

He continued looking down the street, in hope that Ryuko will get back. 

 

~VISTA CRUISER~ 

 

Inumouta: I have never seen snow before! It is so beautiful! 

Jakuzure: Do you know what the best part of this whole trip is? That Sanegayama is not here! He’d just be sitting here, telling me how cute I look in my fur-trimmed coat. I know I look cute, I don’t need him here for that. 

Gamagori: Ryuko, what’s all this stuff that Ishiin gave you? 

Ryuko: I don’t know, he’s obsessed with kitty litter. I think he might be going insane. 

The car came to a stop, and Ryuko frowned.

“Far out!” Gamagori sighed.

Satsuki frowned, “What the hell was that?”

Ryuko shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess we hit some ice”

She pushed on the gas, yet the car didn’t move. The only sound that was able to be heard, was the squealing of the car tire against the snow.

Ryuko growled, hitting the steering wheel, “Oh great! We’re stuck” 

Everybody except Jakuzure stepped out of the car. Inumouta walked around holding a snow ball. He was grinning, although his fingers were telling a different story.

“Look, I made my first snowball! I love snow so much my fingers are numb with joy!”

Satsuki looked over at him, raising his eyebrows, “That’s frostbite, Inumouta”

He growled, throwing the snowball on the ground, “How rude!”

He stormed off, “I hate you, winter!”

Satsuki sighed, “Get in the car, Inumouta, get in the car” She glared at him.

Inumouta slid into the car. 

Jakuzure looked out the window, over at Ryuko, “ Ryuko, do something!”

Gamagori nodded, “Yeah, stop goofing around!”

Satsuki got back into the car and Gamagori gave Ryuko the roadside kit. 

“Wow, it’s freezing” Gamagori went straight back into the car, leaving Ryuko alone in the snow. 

 

~VISTA CRUISER, LATER~ 

 

Jakzure whined, huddling up to herself, “This is awful! We’re all going to die! And I love Sanegayama!”

Gamagori, Satsuki, and Inumouta all yell at her in sync, “Shut up!”

OUTSIDE: 

Ryuko sighed, sitting in the snow, “Okay, think Ryuko, think! Why kitty litter?”

Ishiin’s face appeared in the sky. Ryuko looked up, frowning, slightly confused, mostly scared.

 

“Use the gum, Ryuko”

“Dad, what are you doing here?” She asked, cracking her knuckles. 

“I’m not here,” He sighed, “You’re imagining me. Now, who’s insane miss smart ass?”

“I guess I am” She mumbled to herself.

“Use the gum to stick the candle in the can. The candle heats the can which melts the snow behind the tire. Then pour on the kitty litter for traction. Now you think you can handle that?”

“Yes sir” 

“Good, because you don’t want me back out here. I may be a figment of your imagination, but I’m still freezing my ass off”

 

~THE BASEMENT~ 

 

Sanegayama was sitting alone. Ragyo walked down the stairs. 

"Sanegayama, what are you doing down here?"

"You know what? I think Ryuko actually went. What a jerk!" He wailed, crossing his arms. 

"Well, why don’t you just go to Jakuzure’s cabin and talk to her?" 

"I can’t. I don’t have a car, and besides, Jakuzure hates me forever because I kissed Mako Mankanshoku" 

"You know, when Mr. Matoi and I were dating., I saw him kissing a girl in a movie theatre once and I forgave him" 

"You forgave him for kissing another girl?"

"Yes sir. I mean it wasn’t, it wasn’t so much kissing as it was a groping, sloppy, pawing, nibbling nightmare" 

She laughed. 

"But, but you forgave him" 

"Yeah, I forgave the bastard!"

"Cool!" 

Sanegayama got up and left. 

 

~A TRUCK~ 

 

Sanegyama ran onto the street and in front of a truck. The truck stops and Sanegayama gets in. The trucker looks at him in interest. 

“Well, hello there!” The trucker exclaimed, looking at Sanegayama.

Sanegayama grinned, “Hey, thanks for stopping. Are you going all the way Alpine Valley?”

“Oh, I’m going..wherever you’re going!”

Sangeyama hopped in, putting on his seatbelt, “Wow, that’s lucky!”

The trucker started the truck again and it starting moving along the road. He looked over at Sanegayama, a glint in his eyes. 

“So, did it hurt?” He asked the teenager. 

“What?” Sanegayama frowned, clearly confused.

The trucker laughed, “When you fell down from heaven!”

“No, I’m fine!” Sanegayama beamed, clearly no creeped out by the situation. 

 

~Jakuzure’s CABIN~ 

The gang finally arrived at the cabin, cramped and tired. Gamagori took up most of the room in the Cruiser, but amazingly, no one complained.

Satsuki climbed out, stretching a grinning, “Alright! We made it!”

Ryuko removed the keys from the ignition, stepping out of the car and popping her neck. 

“Yeah, just in time, that storm is getting nasty”

Inumouta shivered as he stepped out, rubbing his arms, “I am so cold! The snow has stolen my manhood!”

Jakuzure was talking with Satsuki and Ryuko, standing in the cold. 

“Okay, there’s only one bedroom. It was gonna be for Sanegayama and I but since our love is… dead, you two should take it”

Ryuko grinned, taking Satsuki’s hand, “Alright! You wanna go check out our room?”

Satsuki nodded in agreement, picking up Ryuko and slinging her over her shoulder and walking away. 

Inumouta laid on the couch, groaning. Jakuzure sat at his feet.

“I am freezing! The winter in my country is seventy degrees! We must hold each other for warmth!” He grabbed Jakuzure’s leg, who slapped his hand away and scowling. 

“Stop touching me!” 

He let go and rolled off the couch, laying on the carpet and whimpering. 

“Then I’m going to die!” Inumouta cried out. 

~THE BEDROOM IN THE CABIN~ 

 

Ryuko and Satsuki were making out on the bed. Outside the room, music could be heard, as well as Jakuzure’s crying. They broke the kiss and sighed.

Ryuko rolled her eyes, “Okay, that’s probably just Jakuzure crying!”

Satsuki nodded in agreement, “Yeah”

They returned the kiss, yet Jakuzure’s crying becomes louder and louder. Satsuki pulled away. 

She growled, “Alright, alright, that’s too much! Can you please go out there and break that record?”

Ryuko nodded, getting out and walking out of the room, then out of the cabin.

 

~THE LIVING ROOM IN THE CABIN~ 

Inumouta was sitting on an armchair, reading a comic, whereas Jakuzure was curled up in the corner of the couch, crying.

Ryuko walked in, looking over at Inumouta, “What’s going on?”

Inumouta looked over, grinning, “Ha-ha, “Spy versus Spy” man, they kill me!”

Ryuko rolled her eyes, slightly growling, “No, with her!”

“She seems upset or something. Since when do you care about her?-”

Ryuko cut him off, “Okay look, where’s Gamagori?”

She turned off the music, sighing. 

Satsuki walked out, moving over to the couch and sitting near Jakuzure.

Inumouta set his comic down, “Gamagori? Oh, well, he killed that entire bottle of Amaretto, and then he ran outside saying he had to make a snow angel. But he was in his underwear”

Ryuko nodded slowly, slight;y confused, “Okay look, either you need to go get Gamagori or console Jakuzure”

Inumouta thought for a second, “Er, I’ll take Satsuki” 

Ryuko growled, glaring at him, “Jakuzure”. 

He nodded, as if that was what he meant, “Jakuzure, yeah, Jakuzure” 

Ryuko left the cabin, walking out to the snow. Inumouta stood, taking a small swig from his beer can. Then he went and sat in between Satsuki and Jakuzure. Jakuzure hugged him.

“Okay, oh, oh, okay, yeah okay, now I can see you’re upset, ah ha, ah ha. Now listen alright, if it’s any consolation, Mako would give it up to anybody” He spoke somewhat soothingly as she nestled into his chest.

She then started crying again, standing and running out of the room. Inumouta turned to Satsuki, laying his arm around her shoulders. 

“Oh, what do you know, we’re all alone.” He smirked. 

Satsuki scowled, standing. 

“God Inumouta, you can be such a jerk, you know that?”

“Come on, I’m just goofing around!”

She hissed, “No you’re not! Look, I’m up here with Ryuko, alright Ryuko, get it? Not you!”  
“I know, okay I know. Look, do you think I like hitting on my best friend’s girlfriend? I don’t. But I look at you… I mean look at you! I can’t help it”

“Well you better” 

Inunmouta looked at her, then kissed her swiftly. Satsuki shoved him off and slapped him hard across the cheek, the slap echoing through the lounge. She then stood, walking off to join Jakuzure.

 

~THE TRUCK~ 

 

“It’s so clear to me now! I can’t just go around using people as my sexual play things. You know what I mean Gus? I guess people feelings are way more important than those sexual urges!” Sanegayama grinned in understanding, looking at the truck driver. 

“You’re good person, son” The truck driver grinned. 

“You too man!” Sanegayama laughed. 

The truck stopped. 

“Well, this is where you get off! And one more thing. Next time, take a bus. You’re too pretty to hitch!” The truckie unlocked the door. 

“Oh oh, Thanks man!” He said whilst getting out of the truck, and then closed the door. 

The truck left, soon out of sight. 

Ryuko wondered the woods, calling for Gamagori. 

“Hey Gamagori! Gamagori!”

“Hey Ryuko!” Kelso exclaimed, grinning. 

Ryuko shrieked, “Kelso? you’re here!” 

“Yeah, I got a ride with the nicest guy! Listen, I’ve had a lot of time to think on the way up here, and well I’m sorry!” He cleared his throadt. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry. I should never come up here without you” She clearly lied, though Sanegyama didn’t pick up it as he went to hug her.

Gamagori walked over to the pair, only in his mere underwear.

“I am a winter nymph! I love this snow! Hurray America!” He grinned.

He stood in between Ryuko and Sanegayama, before falling face first into the snow. 

 

~Jakuzure’S CABIN~

Jakuzure had her back to the door, still crying. Satsuki sat on the couch, on her laptop. The door swung open, and Ryuko and Sanegayama walked in, struggling to carry Gamagori. Jakuzure turned around. 

“Sanegyama!”

“Jakuzure!”

“Oh Sanegayama!”

Sanegayama threw Gamagori on the couch, and Satsuki quickly stood before she was crushed. The two hug each other tightly. 

“You walked all the way here in the driving snowstorm just to be with me didn’t you Sanegayama? And you would never, ever, do that for Mako, would you?” She looked up at him. 

“..No?” He looked down at her.

She grabbed him by his shirt. 

“Lover!” Jakuzure grinned. 

Sanegayama smirked, “Ah, you know it!”

He picked her up, carrying her bridal style and walking into the bedroom. Inumouta closed the door behind them. Gamagori was unconscious on the couch near Satsuki. She shifted uncomfortably, looking away due to the position he was in. 

 

“Can one of you guys put his pants on?” She looked around. 

 

~THE VISTA CRUISER~ 

Ryuko and Satstuki were sitting in the car. 

“Well uh, here we are!” She looked over at Satsuki. 

The older sister nodded, “Yup” 

“So I still can’t believe that Sanegayama cheated on Jakuzure with Mako. I mean is just a seriously uncool move”

“Yeah”

“I mean to risk everything for…” 

Satsuki cut her off, “Ryu, I will never do that to you. You can trust me”

Ryuko looked her in the eye, “Really?”

“Absolutely. I would never kiss Mako behind the gym” 

“You know, never say never Sats”


	5. It's a Wonderful Life

RYUKO’S BEDROOM  
   
Ryuko laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t believe that her and Satsuki had broken up, and was quite shaken up about it. She hadn’t left her room for a few days, her hair a mess. There were dark purple bags under her eyes, and she had gone pale from refusing to eat. She then started had a flashback of the break-up play through her mind, much to her dismay.

/Ryuko and Satsuki were in the driveway, standing in front of the vista cruiser, staring dead into each other’s eyes.

Satsuki’s voice had a hint of hurt in it as she spoke, “Are you breaking up with me?”

Ryuko sighed, taking in a deep breath, “Well, are you giving back that ring?”

Donna nodded slowly, “Yes..”

“Then…yes” Ryuko spoke quite confidently, though was hurting inside. 

The other started sobbing, setting the ring on the good of the car before walking away as quick as she could.\

   
RYUKO’S BEDROOM

Ryuko thought to herself, “That first kiss...” She mumbled, frowning slightly.   
   
DRIVEWAY

/It was the night after the Todd Rundgren concert, and Ryuko and Satsuki were leaning against the hood of the vista cruiser.

Satsuki sighed, “Okay, well, I'm gonna call it a day. Goodnight” She stood, walking inside. 

Ryuko watched, “Night”

Satsuki ran back outside, “By the way, thanks for taking me” 

She gently pressed her lips to Ryuko’s own.\  
    
RYUKO'S BEDROOM  
   
She growled, rolling over, “God, I wished we never kissed…”

An odd whooshing wind sound flowed through the bedroom, causing Ryuko to sit up and look around.

An angel appeared, though Ryuko didn’t notice, nor would believe it, being the stubborn, thick headed ‘woman’ she was.

The man rolled his eyes, “Geez, what a drama queen” 

Ryuko hissed, “Who the fuck are you?”   
   
“Let's go” He sighed, starting to walk off.

“Go where?” She frowned, both confused and scared. It wasn’t every day that some weird ass looking stranger would waltz into her room, appearing out of nowhere.

“Well, you said you wished that you'd never kissed her. I can show you what would've happened if you never did”

“What are you, like, a genie?” Ryuko questioned, tilting her head somewhat.

“Genies aren't real,” He scoffed, “I'm an angel.”

Ryuko shook her head, completely denying it, “You're not an angel. You don't even float. Everyone knows angels float”

The angel rolled his eyes, “Fine” 

He started floating, light emitting behind him, “Ryuko Matoi…God's favorite cherub…come with me…and I will release you of your suffering. Don’t be afraid…little one” He grinned, obviously forcing it.

“No offence..but are you coming on to me?” Ryuko frowned. 

“Are you ready?” The angel asked, clearly annoyed. 

She stood, pulling down her pyjama top, “Yeah, why the fuck not?” 

She walked with him.

DRIVEWAY

It was after the Todd Rundgren concert, Satsuki and Ryuko were leaning against the car, looking up at the stars.   
   
“Okay, well, I'm gonna call it a day” Satsuki spoke, unhitching herself from the car and walking off.

Ryuko #2 watched her leave, “Goodnight”

The angel smirked, looking down at Ryuko, “And there you go. You and Satsuki never kissed”

Ryuko nodded, “Well, thanks. This was nice,” She turned, patting his shoulder, “Good night” She turned to walk away.

“No, no. We're gonna follow her home and see what happened next” He snickered.

She frowned, “What are you? An angel or a stalker?”

The angel hissed slightly, “Hey, let me do my job. I'm gonna prove to you that it is better to have loved and lost . . . than never to have loved at all, ya pansy” He slapped Ryuko right across the cheek.  
   
DONNA'S BACKYARD  
   
Gamagori was standing in the backyard, waiting for Satsuki with his hands in his pockets. Ryuko frowned, spotting him.

“Gamagori was waiting for her that night? I didn't know that-”

The angel was quick to interrupt her, “Shh. This is my favorite part”

Satsuki walked into their view, Hyde was now sitting down on the porch. Satsuki joined him, sitting beside the other. 

“Hey” She smiled gently. 

“Hey” Inumouta responded with, handing Satsuki a beer. 

“Thanks” She smiled, taking it and opening it. 

Inumouta sniffed, “So you with Matoi now?”

Satsuki laughed, though it was a hurt laugh that Ryuko was easily able to pick up on. 

“I guess not. I mean, she didn't make a move or anything. So –“

Inumouta nodded, taking a swig of his beer, “Huh”

Satsuki frowned, “..yeah”

Inumouta leant forward, kissing Satsuki deeply against the lips. 

Ryuko growled, yelling, “Inumouta, what are you doing? Get the hell off her!”

The angel shook his head, clearly disappointed in Ryuko, “Ryuko, they can't hear you. Don't you watch movies? I mean, this is some pretty basic stuff here” He walked away, with Ryuko following him. 

 

BASEMENT  
Jakuzure and Sanegayama were making out on the couch, as well as Inumouta and Satsuki. Ryuko whimpered, watching them and looking over at herself, who was the loner of the group, sitting alone, watching the T.V. 

“Well, Ryuko, it's three months later. Satsuki's with Inumouta, Saneyama's with Jakuzure, and you became – well just watch”

Ryuko #2 looked around the room, frowning, “Does anyone want to watch ‘Flipper’? Anyone?”

Ishiin walked into the basement looking around and fixating his eyes on Ryuko. 

“I thought I told you to tar the driveway” He scowled, glaring at her. 

Ryuko #2 nodded, “Well yeah, but I’m hanging out with my friends?” She looked up innocently. 

“Oh, oh! I'm so sorry! Now get your ass up there and get to work! You people, out of the basement!” He growled at the two couples as they scrambled out quickly, the door closing behind them. 

Ryuko #2 whimpered, chasing him up the stairs, “Oh, geez, I'm sorry, Dad. Don't be mad”

The basement was now empty, apart from the angel and Ryuko.

“This is made-up angel crap. I wouldn't cave to Ishiin like that”

The angel snickered, “Ah, you've already forgotten what a wuss you were. See, it was Satsuki who gave you the confidence to stand up to Ishiin. Oh, I'm gonna show you a lot of neat stuff like this” He snickered. 

Ryuko groaned, “Well, I guess I have no choice” She sighed.

She opened the door and the angel walked out. She quickly slammed the door on the angel and locked it in an attempt to lock him out. The angel reappeared as she went to walk away.

He scoffed, “Like everyone doesn’t try that”

Ryuko groaned, rolling her eyes. 

THE HUB

Ryuko #2 was sitting on a table for two, playing chess with a group of other surrounding her. 

“This can't be that bad. I'm wearing a letter sweater...” Ryuko shuddered. 

The angel rolled his eyes, “Chess Club, loser!”

Ryuko #2 chuckled to herself, “Ah, checkmate!”

The people surrounding everyone and the other player also left, leaving Ryuko #2 alone. 

Inumouta walked in, “Hey, I made the marching band. Ooh, at last I will be accepted by the cool kids and not get beat up” He grinned to himself. 

Two bigger males grabbed Inumouta, dragging him out of the café. 

“Ay, no. Not again, guys” He whined, looking up at them.

Satsuki walked in, and Gamagori walked out of the bathroom. Satsuki walked over to him, grinning. 

“Hey, I got you a birthday present” She hummed.

“Oh really? What is it?” He snickered.

Satsuki lifted her shirt to show a tattoo on her lower stomach, “A tattoo”

Gamagori looked down at it and smirked, “Question Authority. Cool. I love you”

“Prove it” She snickered. 

Gamagori initiated a kiss, pressing deeply into it. Satsuki returned the kiss, and it ended in a heated make out session. 

Ryuko frowned, “My Satsuki would never get a tattoo” She growled, folding her arms. 

“No, but Gamagori’s Satsuki would” The angel looked down at her, smirking to himself. 

Ryuko #2 looked over at the two making out.

“Hi, guys” She spoke meekly. 

Satsuki looked back, hanging off Gamagori’s neck, “Oh, hey, Ryuko. We didn’t see you there”

Ryuko #2 nodded, “Yeah, most people don't. Yeah”

Satsuki nodded, “Huh. So, do you still live in the house?”

The other Ryuko nodded, “Oh, yeah! You bet. Yeah. So - Hey, Gamagori, how are you?”

Gamagori nodded, “Great. My mom split, so - droppin' out of school”

The other Ryuko frowned, looking up at him, “Oh, man, look, Gamagori, you can stay at our house. Then you won't have to drop out”

Satsuki and Gamagori burst out into a fit of laughter, and Ryuko #2 whimpered, looking away. 

DRIVEWAY

It was the night of prom, and Ryuko was standing with the angel, watching her family. The angel chuckled. 

Ragyo was taking photos of Ryuko #2 and her date to the prom, who just happened to be a woman who enjoyed food a little more than anyything else. 

Ryuko #2 smiled, “Okay, mom. Now get one of me giving her the corsage”

She handed the other a corsage, and she quickly snatch it off her. 

“Let’s roll, twiggy. My bra’s about to snap” She growled lowly. 

Ryuko frowned, “I went to prom with big Rhonda?”

The angel nodded, chuckling, “Sweet, huh?”

Ragyo smiled, “Real quick, real quick. Now, Rhoda –“

Rhonda growled, “It's Rhonda! Rhon-da! God!”

Ragyo tensed, “Rhon-da. I'm so sorry, dear” She chuckled nervously. 

Ishiin growled, standing there and looking quite annoyed, “I told you she'd fall for the first piece of tail that came along”

Ragyo hushed Ishiin, grinning, “Shh! Okay - okay. Now smile. Big night! Big everything! I'll make you a copy”

Rhonda rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I want to remember this night. Whoo!” She said sarcastically, getting into the car. 

Ishiin sighed, “Here sweetie,” he handed her money, “You’ll need this”

Once Rhonda closed the door, he looked Ryuko #2 in the eye, “Girls like her – they like to eat before the prom. Good luck” He pet her on the back, walking inside. 

 

((NOT FINISHED))


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have no idea where I was going with this, and it probably won't be continued. You can suggest episodes from 'That 70's Show' if ya want. But that's all really.

Bai :3


End file.
